Bonus Point
Bonus Points (BP) are a special currency available in CF North America and CF Vietnam. CF North America BPs are obtained by buying or earning ZP. For every 1000 ZP, 100 BP are credited. BP purchases are made in the web mall. Please note that the following is only applied to CF NA. Available items CF Vietnam Similar to CF NA, BPs are earned via spending Vcoin ingame - 5 vcoin spent will earn players 1 BP. The BPs can be used to purchase special merchandise on webmall, but only top 100 Vcoin Users a day are eligible to use this market. Note that the system updates once per day, and after receiving BP, players must claim them within 24 hours to add 'em to their account, otherwise it will be lost forever. Available items There are 5 market tiers in the Webmall, depend on how many BP players have: Tier 1= 1: Generic Market (Min 2 BP) *Unique Namecard #1 (1d) *Unique Namecard #2 (1d) *Unique Namecard #3 (1d) *Snowflake Grenade (1d) *M4A1-Red Line(1d) *Micro Galil Adv (1d) *FAMAS-Camo(1d) *Chocolate Grenade (2d) *Kiss Grenade (2d) *M4A1-Xmas (1d) *Katana Gold (1d) *K2 (1d) *Heart Grenade (3d) *M4A1-Camo (1d) *Lucky Grenade (3d) |-| Tier 2= 2: Low-end Market (Min 5 BP) *Birdman Mask (7d) *Devil Mask (7d) *Rudolph Set (2d) *Desert Eagle-Camo (2d) *Kriss Super V (2d) *QBZ-95 (3d) *Maiden (1d) *Desert Eagle-Camo (3d) *SG552-Camo (2d) *AWM-Camo (2d) *M4A1-S VTC (2d) *Steyr AUG A1-Camo (2d) *AK47-Camo (3d) *Field Shovel (3d) *BC-Axe (3d) |-| Tier 3= 3: Typical Market (Min 10 BP) *Angel Wing (20d) *Pink Muzzle flash (20d) *AI Ticket 3 (1 EA) *IGN Color changer (10d) *Breath Noise down (10d) *DE Scope (7d) *AK47 Scope (7d) *M4A1 Silencer (7d) *CSRG M1915 (7d) *Katana Gold (7d) *Kris (7d) *BC-Axe (30d) *Snowflake Grenade(30d) *Pumpkin Hat (7d) *Rudolph set (7d) |-| Tier 4= 4: High-end Market (Min 15 BP) *Burning Brazil crates (5 EA) *M4A1-S Royal Dragon crates (5 EA) *Keris-Xmas crates (5 EA) *M249 MINIMI-Xmas crates (5 EA) *Remington 870-Knife (60d) *Mauser Halloween (30d) *DE Scope (7d) *Mauser Halloween (7d) *M60 CFS (7d) *M249 MINIMI-Gold (7d) *AK47 Scope (7d) *Police Baton (30d) *EXP Plus (30d) *CFS Weapon set B (30d) *Defense set (7d) |-| Tier 5= 5: Luxury Market (Min 30 BP) *Great Lucky crates (10 EA) *M4A1-S Royal Dragon crates (10 EA) *New Year crates (10 EA) *Gatling Gun Halloween crates (10 EA) *Barrett Royal-D crates (10 EA) *M4A1-Custom (90d) *AK47-Gold (90d) *M1216 Gold Skull (90d) *M4A1-Pink (30d) *FR-F2 Halloween (12d) *MG3-Ultimate Gold (12d) *Gatling Gun Halloween (90d) *DE Royal Dragon (30d) *VSK-94 (90d) *Superman Set (30d) Trivia *In CF NA, BP system has been officially shut down in December 2014 due to the lack of support from the developers. The system was designed by the CF North American publishers. It was agreed that it was in the best interest for both the developers and the publisher to shut down this system. *In CF Vietnam, the BP system is technically yet another illegal webmall that "sell" limited edition goddies, however this one is much more rip off than the Royal Casino. Only players in top 100 Vcoin Spent per day could use the market, thus not everyone can benefit from using BPs, making it VERY HARD for general players to even be able to use low-end market. Consider that everyone often only use small amount of Vcoin once in a while, it's completely unfair that the BPs they earned, though can be kept, cannot be spent in any way. **Also the price appears to be based on Vcoin (i.e 1 AI Ticket costs 19 BP and 10 crates cost 70 BP), meaning BP item are 5 times expensive than ingame purchase. Therefore, it makes sense to just use the Royal Casino to purchase deleted crates until they are no longer on sale and reverse BP for stuff not on sale there (i.e M1216 Gold Skull, MG3 Ultimate Gold...) **This system has been officially shut down in September 7th 2016 in CF Vietnam to give space for VIP System. There have been no other announcement on how it'd be integrated into VIP system however. Category:System Category:Weapons Category:CrossFire Category:Removed Content